


Bring me back my wings

by Diabolli



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Romantic Angst, UST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diabolli/pseuds/Diabolli
Summary: He hesitantly touched Light’s hand. Yagami shuddered and opened his eyes. The face of an overhanging man became sharper. He saw only despair in Mikami’s hazel eyes. Kira barely clenched the man’s hand.- I was not mistaken when I chose you, Mikami. Forgive me, - whispered Light, feeling like last forces were leaving him.





	Bring me back my wings

The cold steel of handcuffs corroded his hands like acid. Eyes shamefully streamed tears.

_He lied! I don’t know this man!_

His God has rejected him.

_What did I do wrong?_

Mikami Teru couldn’t believe that he became useless. That all will be finished like this.

\- God… - he whispered devilishly. Yagami Light was laughing insanely, not paying attention to anyone. Mikami looked at him with adoration and admiration.

Laugh in fools’ faces, who don’t realize that he brings goodness and justice in this rotten, stinking world. Laugh, despite own crash. Only a true God can do that.

 

Man cried out with the loud shot. He twitched to run and protect his God, but he was firmly hold by two policemen.

Light was lying on the dirty floor, painfully inhaling air, that smelled of gunpowder. Ventilator’s blades were squeaking nastily.

\- Mikami, what are you waiting for?! Shoot, kill them all! – he cried desperately.

Man shivered. He has just understood, that nobody holds him. It seemed like everyone has forgotten about him. Mikami pulled a pen out the pocket of his coat.

_My God… I will save you._

Lying in the puddle of his blood, he casted dying look at Kira, who was opening the door of warehouse and running away. The compartment became empty in a moment. Mikami huskily inhaled air. Fragments of memories were floating before the eyes. He remembered, what Ryuk said to him in their first meeting. The God of Death will kill the owner of the Death Note. Man bit the lower lip with pain. Then opened his eyes and staggered to his feet. It’s okay, he’ll get over it…

Nipping the wound on his chest, he ran away from the warehouse. He glanced around in panic, looking for Ryuk. The god’s angular silhouette blackened on the tower. He was writing something in the Note.

\- Ryuk! Ryuk, stop! – cried Mikami. - For pity's sake, let me speak to you!

The God of Death turned back, putting his pen aside, and stared on the man below in surprise.

\- What do you want, Mikami Teru? – asked Ryuk, descending to the man.

Mikami knelt down in front of him, folding his manacled hands in a prayerful gesture.

\- Please, don’t write his name in the Note, give me time to fix everything! I’ll save Kira, I won’t allow him to be imprisoned. I won’t let him die. I just need some time…

\- Well, and what will happen next? You’ll save Light, and then? Kira is crashed, if they don’t found his body, a search will begin, they’ll had all the city looking for you. And whatever both of you will be imprisoned, - answered Ryuk in a bored tone.

\- The Note, which one of the policemen was carrying, is original? Is it not destroyed yet? – asked Mikami nervously. He clung to this idea, like a drowning man catches a straw.

\- Yeah, the Note is original. And, as far as I can tell, they were not going to destroy it.

\- Give me some time. I’ll steal it; I’ll kill everybody, who knew about this investigation. I remember all their names. And nothing will disturb Kira to bring goodness to this world. I beg you, - whispered the man, bowing to Ryuk. The God of Death gave him an interested look. He couldn’t understand what drove this strange, shivering man. Eventually, this idea was gonna be interesting.

\- Okay, I’ll give you time. Six months.

Mikami winced and rose his eyes. Ryuk wrested the sheet from his Note, balled it up and threw into the water.

\- Thank you. I will not fail, - answered the man quietly, staggering to his feet. – Can you help me to find him?

\- No problems, follow me. And look, don't get caught by the cops, they’re still combing an area.  

 

*******

Mikami burst into a small storage compartment. Light was lying on the stairs, threw his head back. White tissue of his was shirt soaked with blood. Man came up and sat nearby, frightenedly thinking, that he could be too late. He hesitantly touched Light’s hand. Yagami shuddered and opened his eyes. The face of an overhanging man became sharper. He saw only despair in Mikami’s hazel eyes. Kira barely clenched the man’s hand.

\- I was not mistaken when I chose you, Mikami. Forgive me, - whispered Yagami, feeling like last forces were leaving him. Light fainted. Emotions overfilled Mikami. God hasn’t reject him! God needs him! He pulled the cellphone out the pocket, calling one man, who could help, his fingers were trembling.

 

*******

Mikami was sitting on a back seat of the imported car, touching Light’s hair with reverence. The God’s head was lying on his knees. The car turned aside a dark lane and stopped.

\- Nobu, we extremely need a doctor, - said Mikami to driver. He turned back and nodded.

\- I’ve just called him. Doc is waiting for you. Hold your friend and go home, before anybody can see us.

Cuddling Light, Mikami almost didn’t feel the pain in his chest.

Man watched as the doctor was extracting bullets and bandaging his God.

\- Teru, - Nobu came back, holding large packets in his hands.

\- Yes?

\- Here are products for a week. Don’t leave this flat, you mustn’t open louvers. Don’t answer any calls. There are almost no neighbors in this apartment, but don’t open the door anyway. I will come back a week later and tell you about the situation in the city.

\- I understood. Thank you.

\- You helped me out a year ago. I don’t like to be under an obligation, - Nobu nodded.

\- It’s okay, - said the doctor, gathering his handbag. – I have extracted all the bullets. This young man needs only a bed rest and regular bandaging. I left bandages and antiseptic for you.

Men shook hands to each other. Mikami showed them out and thoroughly closed the door. The flat’s twilight was wrapped by silence.


End file.
